Evening
by raisenbread
Summary: Sebastian decides to screw around with Ciel a little more before putting him to bed. I guess this is fluff, if you can call this minor stuff fluff. Enjoy folks.


**A/N - Sorry for the long wait folks, didn't really know what or how to write this second part. That said, there might or might not be one more after this. I'm not sure, you tell me! I'm happy to provide. Cheers!**

Hours after the morning's quite amusing antics Sebastian was busy preparing the young master's dinner. He had cleaned the kitchen, the study, and the staff lounges the manor held inside its enormous grounds. Though the cleaning did not take long because as we all know Sebastian is simply one hell of a butler. As Sebastian was preparing the young master's dinner Bard entered and asked if his assistance was needed, but knowing Bard it was not even considerable.

"Please, just make yourself comfortable until I am finished with the young master's dinner, then you may cook anything you wish for you and the rest of the servants."

"Wow, thanks a bunch Sebastian, I didn't think you wanted me in here at all." Bard laughed, a huge grin lighting up his features.

"Not a problem, please just make sure to tidy up afterwards."

Not an hour later Sebastian had finished the preparations for dinner and was taking the tray of food to the master's study when Mei-Rin's cart came rushing down the hall and not too surprisingly, was missing a Mei-Rin. Caught off guard the tray Sebastian was carrying was thrown into the air. A couple seconds after he had caught said tray, Mei-Rin came running down the hall towards the some-what bemused butler.

"S-Sebastian! I-I lost my cart! It just rolled away while I was dusting the tops for the dressers and and - "

Sebastian put up his free hand before her babbling veered out of control. Thankfully she stopped.

"Mei-Rin, it is fine, the cart is right here, there is no need to be so frantic about a lost cart. But please do be more careful from now on."

"Y-yes! Thank you very much Mr. Sebastian!"

Sebastian walked past a blushing Mei-Rin, wondering why humans had to be such clumsy creatures. He could not understand the adoration other demons had with such a species. Nor could he understand why he was restraining himself from simply taking Ciel's soul this very moment. _"It's the contract. It holds the regulations for what I can and cannot act upon." _Though in all reality he could find a loop hole if he so wished. Yet, that was not what he was doing. This demon, one of the strongest demon's from his land was catering to the whim's of a mere human boy. Sebastian truly could not understand why he was tolerating such a child. He told himself it was also because of the marvelous condition of the boy's soul. _"Yes, that is all." _

Sebastian reached the young master's study soon enough, but when he entered he found that the young master had fallen asleep with his head propped up against the books he was supposed to be using as study material. _"Exceptionally easy to render him speechless." _Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he approached the sleeping figure, wanting so very much to reach out and stroke his hair. _"But why. Why would I want to do such things to a mere human?" _This made him pull his hand back to his side, and instead chose to wake the young master with gentle words rather than gentle hands.

"Bocchan, please wake up, if you sleep now you will not be able to rest at night." When there was no immediate response he tried again. "Bocchan, please wake up I have brought you your dinner." This time, the only response was the twitch of his fingers and a small _"Nnng." _from the boy. "Bocchan. It is time to wake up. The time will come when you may fall asleep but that time is not now." Sebastian sighed. "Bocchan." At this point, the fact that Ciel was not responding to his words was more than a little aggravating. He decided he would have to use his hands after all. With a sigh he placed his tray on the counter next to him and rested a hand on either side of the young master's shoulders. _"Se..bastian.." _He froze, wondering if he had heard that right, and if he had, it surely could not have come from the master's lips. So he paused in curiosity, wanting to know if he had heard properly. When it did not happen again after a couple minutes he realized how _human _he was acting. Shaking his head he decided he would have to use a completely different tactic. Bending at the waist to reach Ciel's seated height he placed one hand on his master's shoulder and the other underneath his chin, gently pulling it up towards his own lips. _"Bocchan.." _Ciel's eyes fluttered open when he felt the light whisper on his lips, but as the distance had already closed, Sebastian's lips touched open ones as Ciel had gasped at the surprise.

The kiss lasted longer than Sebastian had intended it to, and seeing as the young master was not pulling away it gave Sebastian all the more reason to proceed. When the butler had opened his eyes for a moment between the kisses he saw that Ciel's eye was closed, presumably enjoying the sensation of their lips. This gave him an odd sense of accomplishment he was not very familiar with. But like all good things, the kiss came to an end when Ciel pulled his lips away, his face bright red. Realizing what they had just done Ciel could not look his butler in the face, and instead concentrated on the ground. All he said was "I couldn't breath." A moment of silence fell over them as both of them registered what the young master had just said. The realization came to Sebastian a second before Ciel. Sebastian let out a small _"Pfft." _And covered his mouth in an attempt to hide is amusement. Hearing such an offending noise to his honesty Ciel couldn't help but look Sebastian in the face and stutter out a small, _"W-what?" _Sebastian, who had straightened up after the kiss was bent at the waist once again, looking into the clear blue eye of his master. He smiled.

"Bocchan," The butler's hand cupped the boy's cheek, caressing the soft skin.

"S-speak, if you have something to say." Ciel's voice was commanding, though his face said otherwise. To this, Sebastian could not help but place another gentle kiss on the boy's lips.

"Bocchan, I have brought you your dinner, please feel free to begin eating whenever you please."


End file.
